The Guardian
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Birth Name' | Kal-El (Ancient Elvish for 'Shining Star') |- |'Adoptive Name' | Unknown (he chooses to keep his two identities separate and secret) |- |'Nicknames' |The Guardian, The Man of Steel |- | Homeland | Seldarine, Realm of the Gods |- | Born | Unknown |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Protector of Ealdor (especially members of the Royal Family) |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Demi God |- | Gender | Male |- | Height |*6' 5" (1.96 m) |- | Hair color | Unknown (it's hidded beneath his helmet) |- | Eye color |Storm Blue |- | Distinguishing Features |His unique armor. Also his ability to fly and to somehow know when trouble is about as he always appears whenever he's needed most. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Greek, French, Celtic and Ancient Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Estë, the Goddess of Healing - Mother *Unknown Father |- | Siblings | *Unknown |- | Spouse(s) | *Unknown |- | Children | *Unknown |} The Guardian of Ealdor The Guardian, who's birth name is Kal-El (meaning Shining Star), is the demi-god son of Estë, the Elvish Goddess of Healing and an unknown mortal. Estë gave birth to her son in Seldarine, but because of the growing unease, especially surrounding demi-gods, she sent him to the mortal realm to be raised by a family who were unable to have children of their own but willingly agreed to raise him, under the condition that they never reveal to him his true heritage as a demi-god. They kept true to their word and the Guardian grew up presuming that he was a mere mortal. He had no real powers that he knew of, after all, so had no reason to suspect otherwise. Years later he accidentally discovered his powers for the first time, and his adoptive parents were forced to reveal the truth about him, and his real birth mother. At first confused and unsure of what he was meant to do with this new knowledge, he sought out his birth mother and after confiding in her his doubts about himself, she offered him some sage advice and encouraged him to use his powers for good. He created the secret identity of the Guardian to protect his adoptive parents from harm, should anything go wrong, and set out to do as his mother had suggested. Becoming the Guardian, he was at first considered an outlaw or a criminal by the Elvish people, but when he saved the Queen herself, she declared that he was a hero, not a menace. The two of them struck up a strong rapport, though he would never reveal his true identity, even to her, for reasons that were far more complex that anyone could possibly understand. At first frustrated by this, in the end Torani learned to just accept it and live with the fact that she would not know. She trusted him and he had never given her cause to doubt or regret this trust she'd placed in him, so this was enough for her. 130613_tcbg_darksouls2_featured2.jpg|Wearing the armour of the ancient Elven Hero Valandur, Servant of the Gods dark_souls_2_cinematic_still_day_by_darthmurda-d5onbi9.jpg Dark_Souls_2_63378.jpg Dark-Souls-2-featured.jpg Dark-Souls-2.jpg Dark-Souls-II-Launch-Trailer-2.jpg Dark-souls-II-Trailer02.jpg dark-souls-ii-trailer-vga_174kg.jpg knight_dark_souls_2_by_captainmarios-d7844qr.jpg soulsian.gif tumblr_meozvtiAZ31qbcr9bo1_r1_500.gif faraam_1onptq.gif Category:Male Category:Third Generation Category:Ealdor Category:Sorcery Category:Warrior Category:Demigod